Summer at the Orchard
by SummerYouth
Summary: Three different girls brought together at the Orchard during their summer vacation, where friendships will be made a broken, where love will find its way in insecure hearts, and memories that last a life time will be made. AH? NOT CC all the time.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I wrote this story a long time ago, under a different user name which I honestly do not remember the name of. Maybe, just maybe someone reading this remembers this story? If not, I hope you enjoy it. Since it has already been all written out, I hope to have a chapter out each week.

Bella's POV

I threw my sweater into my bag carelessly. Why were they doing this to me? What had I done? I sighed as I looked at the pamphlet that laid on my bed. The Lamb County Orchard.

Woohoo.

My parents decided that instead of spending my summer at home, in Forks, like I did every summer, just hanging with my friends, that I'd go and do something "fun". Apparently their idea of fun is very different from mine. My idea of fun is hanging out with friends, reading, and going with the flow. But my parents idea of having fun is spending a summer picking all sorts of fruits and vegetables.

"What? Why?" I asked, stamping my foot.

"Bella sweet heart, The Lamb County Orchard is a fantastic place. You'll be doing much more exciting things than just being with friends. In fact you'll make new ones!" My mother encouraged.

"Come on mom! You can't do this!"

"Bella, it's already been settled." My father said.

"Couldn't you have picked a place closer to home? So I could come visit you guys?" I asked. I mean really, why did they have to send me all the way to Texas?

"Bella, there is something very special about The Lamb County Orchard. It's the place where your father and I met. We want you to see the very place where we fell in love. And maybe you'll meet your special someone there too." My mother said.

"Yeah, right." I muttered.

"That's enough Bella, your leaving in a few days. I suggest you start packing." Charlie said. I sighed deeply and ran to my room.

So this was it. I was really going. In twenty four hours, I would be in Lamb County, Texas. I placed my last bag in my suitcase and zipped it up. Suddenly, my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bella! I can't believe you are leaving me!" Angela said. I laughed at her over dramatic greeting.

"I know. I can't believe it either." I sighed.

"So you're really going to be there all summer?" She asked.

"Sadly." I muttered. There was a silence.

"I'll miss you." She said finally.

"Me too."

"Best friends forever." She said.

"Best friends forever." I repeated.

"Good. Anyway, I have to go. My mom decided it would be cool to have a family night. Woo.. Have fun okay?"

"Okay. Bye Angela." I said.

"Bye Bella! Miss you!" She said before hanging up. I hung up and tossed my phone onto my bed. My bed. My bed that I would miss oh so very much.

"Bye room." I said.

Rosalie's Pov

" No way! Did she really think that you wouldn't catch her making out with him? I mean puh-lease, they were so obvious about it." I said to my best friend, Tia.

"I know, she's such a slut. Oh well, they can both kiss my ass." She said.

"Anyway, this summer, I thought we could do something new." I told her. It was about time we did. Every summer we did the same thing. Go to California, hook up with some guys, and get piss drunk.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know.. I was thinking about hitch-hike through Europe."

"Seriously? I mean, that would be a lot of.. walking."

"Who cares? I mean we'd be able to hook up with European guys. And you know how hot they are. And we'd be able to go somewhere knew. It would be totally awesome." I said.

"I don't know Rose.. What if we got lost?"

"You're not lost unless you're searching for a certain place, Tia. And in this case, we wouldn't be."

"Jeez Rose, way to go all philosophical on me." Tia laughed. I joined her.

"Come on, what do you say?" I asked. This had been my dream to travel Europe. And as a bonus: doing it with my friend? That was amazing.

"I'll think about it Rosie." Tia sighed.

"Good." I said, smirking. Suddenly a loud knock came from my door. " I gotta go." I said before hanging up. My dad barged in through the door, followed by his newest wife, Maria. I sat up straight.

"Rosalie, we have fantastic news." My father said, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"You're going to love it!" Screeched Maria, sitting on my fathers lap. I flash of disgust spread across my face, but I recovered it quickly, replacing it with a sweet intrigued expression.

"What is it?" I asked. Though, I honestly didn't really care. Nothing mattered now. I was going to Europe. I could die happily after.

"Well, I decided that this summer, I would take Maria here on a cruse." My father said.

"Fantastic daddy." I said, smiling. "I hope you have the best time."

"That's not all. While we're going to be gone, we are sending you to The Lamb County Orchard in Texas!" He announced. The smile on my face instantly dropped. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you see, Maria here has a son down in Texas, and ever so kindly got him to find a place for you to work at down at the Orchard." He explained.

"You'll love him! He's a total cutie." Maria piped in.

"But, but I'm going to Europe with Tia." I told them.

"Not anymore you aren't."

"But daddy!" I whined.

"No buts Rosalie. This will be a learning experience. You'll love it there."

"But dad! You don't understand. I already made plans!" I told him again.

"You can break them. Now if I were you, I'd start packing. You're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I would of told you sooner, but Maria and I have been busy packing for our cruse. Anyway, we'll leave you alone so you can pack." He said. Father tapped Maria lightly on the thigh, causing her to giggle as she got up. Both left my room. I couldn't believe this. Was this real? Were they really sending me to some stupid Orchard while they went off in a cruse

"Fuck this family. Fuck Maria. Fuck Daddy. Fuck fuck fuck!" I said. I got up from my bed and stomped around my room. Fuck fuck fuck! Why was this happening to me? Why was it that when things were finally going right, that something had to come and ruin everything? What had I done? God hated me.

Fucking hated me.

Alice's Pov

I walked through the doors of my house, my bags in hand, a wide smile spread across my face. I had just had another successful shopping trip. My pocket began to vibrate. I dropped my bags and took my cell phone out of my pocket.

U still coming 2night?

Xox

Duh! C u at 10

Of course I was coming tonight! Every first Friday of summer vacation, my friends and I had a tradition. We would always go out in the woods and have a campfire, have a couple of beers, and just party hard.

"Alice, is that you?" My mother shouted.

"Yes mom!"

"Could you come here a moment, please." She shouted. I sighed and headed towards the kitchen, where her voice had came from. There sat my entire family. My mother, my father, and my sister Cynthia.

"Oh, hi everyone." I said awkwardly. I hadn't expected all of them to be there.

"Come join us dear." My mother said, smiling. That was a good sign. If it was bad, she wouldn't be smiling, would she? I did as I was told and sat down at the table with my family.

"How are you?" My father asked.

"Good.." I trailed off. This was freaking me out. I felt as if I was in that show Exiled. You know, that show where they take all those spoiled my super sweet sixteen kids and send them off somewhere to live and see how good their life is at home? It felt exactly like that.

My mother glanced at the bags in my hand, which caused me to instantly clench them tighter in my hand.

"We see you've been on another shopping trip." My mother sighed.

"Yeah.." I said.

"Alice, this is getting out of control." My father said. "You've already spend $500 this month. This needs to stop."

"I'm sorry daddy. I'll try not to buy as much stuff next time." I told him.

"That's what you said last time." Cynthia said, rolling her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Your sister's right Alice. We can't take anymore of this. Your mother and I have been doing researched, and we found the perfect place for you to work. You're going to The Lamb County Orchard for the summer."

My heart stopped. Work? The Lamb County Orchard? Now this defiantly felt like Exiled. I started to open my mouth, but immediately got cut off.

"Now before you say anything, there is no way you're getting out of this. Now go pack."

"Just one question." I said, trying to keep calm. "Why?"

"You will learn responsibility, you will finally know how it feels to earn money, and the worth of it." My dad replied. I sat still at my chair. I didn't know what to say. What to do. I looked at my family. My sister had a smirk on her face, she was enjoying this. My mother smiled at me encouragingly, as did my father. I nodded my head, and got up. I walked up the stairs and to my room. This was really it. I dialed Jane's number, it went to voice mail.

"Hey Jane, it's Alice. I just wanted to tell you I can't come tonight. In fact, I wont be able to see you all summer. My parents decided to send me to some stupid Orchard to learn about responsibility. I mean seriously, what the hell is wrong with them? I could of just gotten a job here! Ugh! Anyway.. I guess I'll talk to you later. Love you." I hung up my phone and sighed.

Cut to commercial... Oh, right. This is real.

Edward's POV

" Can you believe it's summer already?" My best friend Jasper Whitlock asked. Jasper was a tall guy, stood at 6'2, slim but built. He had blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. He was a cool guy. We'd been best friends ever since I'd first moved to Lamb County Texas. He had been given the job of showing me around the school, and ever since then, we'd hang out.

" 'Bout fucking time." Emmett McCarty boomed. I smirked. Potty mouth McCarty. That was one of the nicknames we'd given Emmett. Emmett had moved here from Detroit a year after I did. Emmett was a huge guy. He was very well built, a little scary at times. But his curly dark hair and dimples would make a girl melt and forget how big he was.

I was nothing compared to my best friends. Not that I ever compared myself to them. I stood at 6'0 and had bronze hair. My eyes were freshly cut green, which made girls melt. Though my friends and I weren't the most popular guys at our school, we still got a lot of attention.

"Hey Jasper, didn't you say your dad got hired a bunch of new workers this summer?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah that's right. Why?"

"Any of 'em hot?"

" I don't know." Jasper shrugged. " I didn't look."

"Even if they are hot, they'll be to busy working to pay any attention to you Emmett." I joked.

"Psht. In your dreams Edward. Once these girls see me, they'll be forming a line to get with this." He said, gesturing to himself.

"Boys, if you're done, we need help settin' the table inside." Jessica said. Emmett leaped from his seat.

"Coming Jess." He said. Emmett walked to Jessica and tapped her butt lightly, which made Jessica giggle. Emmett looked back at us and winked, before following Jessica inside.

"Man, that guy's going to be the next Hugh M. Hefner." Jasper laughed.

"That's for sure." I muttered, getting up.

Once dinner was finish, we each headed off to our cabins with our roommates. Since Jasper's dad owned the place, Jasper got to choose his own roommates, which were obviously Emmett and I.

"Well, I'm going to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Jasper said. I nodded in agreement. Showing the newbies all the work took a lot of patience.

"Awh you guys are boring. It's poker night! Let's go get us some money!" Emmett said.

"You can go Emmett." I said. Emmett cussed under his breath and left.

"He's going to regret that tomorrow." Jasper said, getting in his bed.

"That's for sure. Night Jasper."

"Night Edward."

I closed my eyes and imagined the pain tomorrow was going to be.

The morning sun shone through the curtains, the morning bell rang, and the sound of the arrival buses all woke me up. I looked over at my clock. 7:00 AM. I sighed. I sat up and swung my feet over the bed.

"Time to wake up guys." I said, my voice scratchy. They both groaned.

"Ten more minutes." Emmett pleaded, putting the pillow over his head.

"Nope. Time to get up." I said again. I got up from my bed and grabbed my clothes. I walked over to the bathroom and changed my clothes. As I was brushing my teeth, the sound of voices became louder and louder. I walked out of the before, only to find both Jasper and Emmett ready.

"Jeez, you're almost as slow as a girl." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and followed the guys out the door. In front of our cabin were parked the buses. Or should I say the lack of buses. There was only one bus.

"Dad's not going to be happy about this." Jasper sighed. Suddenly, a model like blond came out of the bus. She had legs mile long, and a slim body. Her long blond hair was curled perfectly. Her almond colored eyes could burn holes through you. She wore a white tank top, a pair of ass-tight jeans, and red heals. She looked like she'd just stepped out of a car magazine.

Definitely gotta get on that.

The girl looked around the place. She shivered, despite the warm weather. City girl. She began to walk towards us, once she was near, she stopped.

"Do you know where I can find," She began to ask, but stopped and looked at a piece of paper. "Jasper Whitlock?" She continued.

"I-I'm Jasper Whitlock." Jasper spoke up. Emmett nudged Jasper. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Rosalie, your new step sister, and I need a place to put my bags. Where am I sleeping?" She asked.

"Uh, cabin 13." Jasper replied.

"Cabin? Uh no. I said, step sister, remember? So where am I sleeping?" She asked once again.

"It's not a mistake. You're sleeping in cabin 13." Jasper said, a little more certain this time. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're shitting me right?" She asked.

"No.." Jasper said.

"Christ! Fuckity fuck bitch fuck fuck!" She hissed before stomping off.

"She seems... Lovely." I laughed.

"She's just not used to it yet." Jasper reasoned.

"I'll help her get used to it." Emmett offered. Jasper punched Emmett's arm. We all paid attention back to the bus, when an average height brunette came out of the bus. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, exposing her stomach a little. She looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes with her hand. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. She wore a pair of sweat pants and a half-sleeve black shirt. She picked up her bags and made her way towards us. We all got ready to be asked the same question Jasper's step sister had asked us, but we were surprised when she just walked past us.

"What do you mean my stuff fell out of the bus?" A high pitched voice asked suddenly. We all turned back towards the bus, only to find a short , pixie like girl looking up at the bus driver.

"Sorry Ma'am, but we hit a bump and your stuff fell out." The bus driver explained.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" She shrieked.

"Stay in those clothes while we go back and find your bags, alright?"

"If you don't find them, I'm suing!" The girl huffed. The bus driver sighed and got back in the bus, and drove off.

The girl was short, probably 4'9. She had long back hair that was tied up in a sloppy pony tail. She wore a pink sweater and white sweat short shorts. She looked around her and sighed.

"Watch this." Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows. Emmett walked over to the young lady.

"Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but to hear about your terrible news. But lucky for you, I happen to have a younger sister just about your height, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending a pretty lady like you some clothes." He said.

"Really? That would be amazing! I'm Alice." The girl said.

"Emmett McCarty. I can we're going to be great friend Alice." He said. He put his arm out, which let Alice hook her arm with his. She giggled as they walked away.

"Think he's going to get her?" Jasper asked.

"Not a chance."


	2. Cabins & Roommates

Bella's Pov

I walked into the the small wooden cabin. I looked at my surroundings. Three beds, an other room, which I guessed was the bathroom, a small t.v and a couch. The walls were covered in brown peeling- wallpaper, and the floor -which I could slightly used to be white- was now covered in a light layer of dust. The windows were also covered in dust, but spider webs included. I sighed. So this is where I'd be spending my summer.

Fanfreakin'tastic.

I walked over to a bed and threw my suitcase on it. The bed sagged under the weight. I began to unpack my suitcase, placing all my things in the little wooden dresser I had. I pulled out the first drawer, which had came out fully. I sighed again, already getting impatient with this place. I put the drawer back in its place and pulled it out again, carefully this time. I placed all my shirts in it, squeezing them all in. I pulled out the second one, and placed all my bottom wear in it. Not everything fit. I felt the rest of my things in my suitcase. I picked up my suitcase and pushed it under the bed. I sat on the bed, not sure what I was suppose to do now. Suddenly, two voice's were huffed at the door. I walked over to it and pressed my ear to the door.

"What do you mean I don't get my own room?" A girl snapped.

"Sorry Rosalie," A deep voice with a Southern drawl said, sounding a little intimidated. "But there isn't enough room."

"Can't I sleep in the house?" She whined.

"Sorry Rosalie, you're just going to have to get used to it." He said. The girl, whose named I'd learned was Rosalie, huffed. Suddenly, the door opened, my head still on it. I gasped and fell to the floor. Rosalie and the boy crowded in the hallway.

"Who are you?" She asked. I looked at her for a moment, dumbfound. She was beautiful. I shook my head.

"Uh, hi. I'm Bella Swan. Your, uh. Roommate." I said, not used to saying it. She looked at me.

"Seriously? Great, I'm roommates with Harriet The Spy." She muttered. I flushed. She looked around the room, her face grimacing. "Why are there three beds Jasper?" She asked the boy. Jasper looked down at his feet, as if he was thinking whether or not to answer the question.

"Because three people bunk in one cabin." He said. Rosalie looked as if she was about to explode, but instead, she dropped her suitcase, and simply walked out of the cabin. Jasper sighed, and looked down at me. I flushed again, realizing I was still sitting. He held out his hand to me, I took it and got up.

"Bella Swan, huh?" He said. I looked at him. He had curly blond hair, like Rosalie, and deep blue eyes.

"Yeah.. And you are?" I asked.

"Jasper Whitlock. You know Bella, your parents are pretty famous on this barn." He said.

"So I've heard." I sighed. On the way to the airport, my parents had decided to tell me all about their summers at the Orchard, and how they'd done many things for it.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." He said, smirking.

"It is." I muttered. It meant that I would be expected to be as great as my parents were. "So now what am I suppose to do?" I asked him.

"Well, its 12:30, at 1:00 there will be a meeting, welcoming all the new comers, in the front court." He said. "So I guess you can look around till then.."

I sighed. "Alright."

We both walked out of the cabin, Jasper opening the door like a good Southern gentlemen, and headed off in our own directions. Though we both were doing the same thing, there was something different between us.

He was happy and knew where he was going. And I was walking aimlessly, wishing summer was over.

Alice's Pov

I followed the big guy, whose name I'd forgotten already, towards a big white house. It was like a house that you could see in movies.

Low budget movies.

The house had cracks everywhere, with flowers lamely attempting to hide them. The window was full of dead bugs and scribbled names of people used by knifes. We walked up the creaky stairs, and the boy opened the door, having to hit it so it would opened fully. The boy looked back at me and grinned.

"Her room is upstairs." He told me. I wasn't sure why he'd told me this, I couldn't care less, all I wanted was new clothes. Ethan- or whatever his name was, began to go up the stairs, while I waited at the door. He turned back and looked at me, confused.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Oh." I said, flushing a little. I caught up to him. The stairs cracked under our weight. Once we were up the stairs, he led me through a narrow hallway, all the way to the end. He opened the door and walked into a pink wallpapered room. The room was empty, only a bed and a dresser in it. I walked into the room and waited. The boy closed the door behind him.

"You can pick anything you like." He said, pointing to the dresser. I walked over and opened it. It was filled with overalls and dresses. I shivered. This was truly a fashion no-no.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me, and a warm breath against my neck. The boy suddenly began to kiss my neck lightly, while his thumb traced circles on my stomach. I didn't know what to do. Was I already going to have my first summer hook up? But why so soon? I had only just met the guy, and I couldn't even remember his name. His lips moved up to my jaw line, coming closer to my lips. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Before either of us could react, the door flew opened, revealing a bronzed hair guy. He stood at the door, shocked for a moment, before composing himself and walking into the room.

"Uh, Emmett, the boss needs us downstairs." The boy said. Emmett! That's what his name was. I looked up at Emmett, he seemed to be talking to the boy with his eyes.

"Emmett was letting me get clothes from his sister." I spoke up. The boy looked at me confused.

"Emmett doesn't have a si-"

"Edward! I'll be down in a minute." Emmett said, glaring slightly at Edward. And then it hit me.

"You don't have a sister?" I asked Emmett. He looked down at me, dumbfound. I grabbed his hands and pulled them away from me. "What do you take me for," I shouted. " A hussy?" I snapped before walking out of the room.

"Thanks man." I heard Emmett mutter.

Bastard.

Rosalie's Pov.

I hate this place. I hate this place. I hate this place. These words kept running through my mind. I still didn't understand why I had to spend my summer here. Why couldn't they have just let me travel Europe? Life would of been so much easier. Suddenly, there was a loud voice outside, shouting to everyone telling them to meet in the front courtyard. I sighed and made my way towards it. Once I got there, many people were already there. Everyone waited for more people to show up, but only a couple did. I frown placed itself on Jasper's face. A large man appeared and stepped up, almost walking over some of the people who sat down.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the Lamb County Orchard. We would like to thank you all for choosing us as your summer job this year. Your help is very appreciated. Without you all, The Lamb County Orchard wouldn't exist." The man said.

I rolled my eyes and tuned out, not caring at all about what he was saying. I looked up at the sky. The sun was shining brightly in the deep blue sky. The fluffy white clouds moving slowly. I looked back down and looked at the farm. The green grass was probably the most colourful thing out here, and it was everywhere. If there wasn't a rode, a house, or little cabins, it was all grass. Behind the man, part of the long rows of the Orchard were behind him. When he pointed to the rows behind him, I heard him say those were the alleys of strawberry, and other types of berries. Someone raised their hand and asked where we would be picking apples and peaches. The man answered that you would have to get a 10 minute tractor ride. Another hand raised and asked when we would know when what we would be picking this summer. The man answered that we would find out tonight, when one of their helpers – which he pointed to a couple guys, would come in our cabins and tell us. Each cabin member would have the same responsibility. Finally, after he had answered every question, we could finally go back to whatever it was we were doing.

I walked back to the cabin, only to find my roommate already there. Our other roommate though, still hadn't shown up. I sat on my bed and pulled out my cellphone.

No service.

Suddenly, the door of our cabin opened, causing Bella and I to jump. I short, pixie like girl walked through, her expression upset. She looked back and forth between us. She walked over to her bed and sat on it. I noticed she didn't have any bags.

"Where are your bags?" Bella asked, as if she had read my mind.

"Why do you care?" The girl snapped. Either she was in a bad mood, or she was a plain ol' bitch. Bella flushed and brought her attention back to her book.

After an hour or two of awkward silence, a voice came from the microphone and announced it was time for dinner.

We walked out of the cabin and made our way to the grand hall, which really wasn't that grand. In fact, it barely had enough room for everyone. I sat with Bella, but we didn't talk. We ate our meal in silence, while everyone around spoke about how happy they were to have found a job, and how they had spent their winters. Once dinner was done, we headed back to our cabin. Someone knocked on our door. Neither Bella nor Alice made a move to open the door. I sighed, frustrated. I had no idea how I was going to be able to spend my summer with these downers.

"Lazy asses." I muttered before opening the door. A big, personal trainer type boy stood at the door. He had deep green eyes, curly brown hair, and dimples.

"Hello there, I'm Emmett McCarty. I'm here to tell you and your friends what your job assignment is this summer." He said. I stepped out of the way, allowing Emmett to walk in. Bella put her book down and sat up straight on her bed. Alice looked, and her eyes widened for a moment, but she poised herself.

"Alright, so this is the cabin with Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale and A-" He looked shocked for a moment, before looking up at Alice, who narrowed her eyes at him. "Alice Brandon." He finished. " All right, uhm, so this summer, you girls will be working in the apple picking field. You'll have to get up early enough to get to the truck by 7:30 AM." He informed us.

"7:30 AM?" I repeated. He nodded. I took a deep breath.

"So yeah, uhm, you guys will be picking apples. That's pretty much it." He said. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, and then turned and left. Alice took a deep breath. Another knock came at the door. But before I could go open the door, a man walked in, suitcases in hand.

"Alice Brandon?" He asked. Alice looked at him and immediately brightened. She ran over to the man and wrapped her arms around him.

"thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed. She grabbed her suitcases and brought them over to her bed. The man seemed dazed for a moment, before he too, left the cabin. Alice took a pair of clean clothes and rushed into the bathroom. I looked over at the clock. 10:30 PM.

"I'm going to bed." I announced. "Nobody wake me up." I warned. Bella nodded. Alice came out of the bathroom and tucked herself in her bed, not saying a word.

"Night to you too." I muttered. Bella giggled lightly, while Alice chose to ignore it.

Bella's Pov

My alarm clock woke up, it was 6:00AM. I groaned, this was too early. Summer was all about sleeping in. I got up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. The sun was already beginning to shine, and I could already here foot steps outside. I got out of bed and looked for clothes to wear.

Soon enough, Alice began to move around in her bed, and then got up. She looked around, and then looked at me. She surprised me by smiling. I smiled back. Alice got up from her bed and did the same thing I was. Once she had picked out her clothes, she picked up her things.

"Mind if I use the bathroom?" She asked.

"Go ahead." I said. She nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"What time is it?" A voice croaked.

"6:15" I told her.

"Ugh!" She said, taking her pillow and pulling it over her face. Alice walked out of the bathroom wearing high-waste black satin shorts and a long tucked-in striped tank top, her hair was pulled back in a sloppy pony tail, and her eyes were covered by big sunglasses. I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I brushed my teeth and cleaned my face. Today was going to be a long day. I changed into a plaid pair of shorts and a graphic tee. Once I was ready, I walked out, letting Rosalie get ready. I left the cabin and made my way to the main hall, and ate breakfast. Once everything was done, it was 7:15. I began to make my way to the courtyard, where we would be getting our ride to the field. At 7:25, everyone that was picking apples and peaches had arrived. We weren't that many, which meant we would be getting more work. At exactly 7:30, everyone was loaded and we were on our way.

After a ten minute ride, we arrived at the apple picking location. I hopped off the truck and took a basket before heading off to a tree. I had to admit, though it might be a stupid job, the scenery was breathtaking. Trees were everywhere, apples decorating them. The grass was covered with apples and flowers. I took the stool next to the tree and climbed up and began to pick apples. Alice had picked the tree next to mine, Rosalie the one in front of Alice's. Everyone began to work, some people chatted. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but I was unable to understand, since they were speaking Mexican. I could sometimes understand the words, but I didn't join in. After a while, my shoulder began to hurt. Once my basket was full, I picked it up and brought it towards the truck. Rosalie was in front of me, also bringing her basket. Suddenly, I lost my balance. I fell, and the apples in my basket flew forward, bombarding Rosalie. Some apples had splattered all over her. She gasped.

".God." She said. ".GOD!" She shouted. She turned back and looked at me, furious. "You did that on purpose!" She snapped.

"No! I didn't! I'm so sorry! I'm really, clumsy!" I told her. She wasn't buying it. From behind us, someone giggled. Rosalie looked over, and I followed her gaze. Alice was up on her stood, giggling at Rosalie.

"What are you laughing at, Dopey?" Rosalie asked. Alice stopped giggling and jumped off her stood. She walked over to us.

"Who are you calling dopey, Grumpy?" Alice snapped.

"What did you just call me?" Rosalie asked, stepping right infront of Alice. Suddenly Jasper appeared and placed an arm, separating the two.

"Hey, both of you stop!" He said. He turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie, I'm sure Bella didn't mean to hit you with the apples. Now why don't you go back to the truck and go to your cabin and get changed." He said. Rosalie just glared for a moment before turning back and walking towards the truck. Jasper sighed in relief, happy he wouldn't have to break up a fist fight. He turned his attention to Alice.

"Sorry about my cousin, she's obviously moody." He said. Alice nodded. "But, you shouldn't laugh at her, okay?" He said. Alice sighed.

"Alright, alright." She muttered.

"Good, now let's get back to work." He said before walking off to a tree. Alice and I began to make our way back to our trees.

"Thanks for standing up for me." I told her.

"Your welcome, you shouldn't let people talk to you like that." She said, which I found ironic, thinking about how she'd been rude to me last night. It shocked me, how someone so little could be so... bold. Once Alice and I got back to work, we began talking to each other, asking about one another. I had leaned a lot about Alice. I felt bad for, that her parents were making her re-pay for everything. She actually had a reason of being here, unlike me. After lunch, we went back to work, and at around 5:30, it was finally time to pack in.

Once we got back to the farm, we walked over to the mainhall and got dinner. Rosalie had completely ignored us for the rest of the day. Alice and I sat down at a table and dug into our food. Jasper suddenly sat down next to me, scaring me a little.

"Hey Jasper." I said. I was really beginning to like Jasper, he was a nice guy.

"Hey Bella." He said. Suddenly a large boy and a slim boy sat down with us. Alice was squished between them.

"Bella, this is Emmett," Jasper said, pointing to the big guy. "and this is Edward." He said, pointing to the other boy.

"Nice to meet you." I said, smiling at the two. I noticed Alice figit in her seat a little. "Uhm, guys, this is Alice." I said. Alice smiled at Jasper and Edward, but completely ignored Emmett. We sat awkwardly for a moment. This was the only thing I hated about meeting new people, there would always be awkward moments.

"So how did you girls enjoy your first day?" Edward asked, breaking the silence. Alice smirked a little.

"It was fun." She said. I knew that she was referring to annoying Rosalie. I smiled.

"Bella, did you have fun?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but my arm is sore." I said, lying about the fun part. The three boys laughed.

"It'll go away in a couple days." Emmett assured me. We spent the rest of the dinner talking about whatever would come up, though Alice and Emmett never spoke directly to each other. I wondered if they already knew each other, or they just didn't like each other already. Once dinner was done, Alice and I walked to the cabin, which Rosalie was already in. She kept ignoring us. Once we were all showered and ready for bed, Alice and I said out good nights, and rested for another long day at work.

**Review to let me know what you guys think! Enjoy! :)**


	3. Panties?

Bella's POV

The sound of water hitting ground filled my ears. I opened my eyes slowly. My body was facing the window, which wasn't covered in rain, neither was the ground. I looked over to the washroom, where the door was closed and the light was on. Glancing around the room, I noticed that Rosalie was out of her bed. I looked over to the clock next to my bed.

4:45 AM.

I groaned, why did she have to show so early? We had two hours before we needed to be up. I heard movement coming from the bed next to mine. Alice moved from side to side, muttering words I couldn't understand. Suddenly she got up, her face in full view. She was mad. She whipped the covers off her body and marched over to the door. She banged on it.

"What?" Rosalie called from the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alice snapped.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a shower." Rosalie snapped back.

"Well if you haven't noticed, your not the only one who sleeps in this cabin! We have to be up in two hours, why the hell are you taking your shower so early?"

"Because I can." Rosalie said firmly. Alice's mouth dropped.

"Who died and made you boss?" There was movement in the bathroom, the door opened slightly, and Rosalie popped her head out.

"Listen, my uncle owns this Orchard. And if he hears that I'm getting harassed, he will fire your ass." Rosalie threatened. Alice did not back down.

"Yeah, that would work, only you're not getting harrassed."

"He doesn't have to know that." Rosalie said.

"I wouldn't mind getting fired," Alice began, "I mean I wouldn't have to look at your face in the morning anymore." She said, fake-shivering. I covered my mouth, not wanting Rosalie to hear my giggle. But she heard, she glared at me.

"Hilarious." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes before slamming the door shut. Alice sighed and went back into her bed.

"Bitch." She muttered. I giggled lightly.

It had been a week and a half since the first incident with Rosalie had happened. Nothing had changed. She still ignored us, pretending she lived on her own. At first, it had been a living hell. She would talk on the phone for endless hours late at night, she would sometimes sing, and once in a while -such as this morning, take showers bright and early. After a while, Alice and I had gotten used to it. But there was one thing we could not get used to, no matter how many times we saw it. Rosalie had pretty much a collection of panties.

And she let us know it.

They were everywhere.

On the floor, out in the open, in the bathroom, on her night stand, her bed. They even wound up in our beds sometimes -thankfully clean. It seemed as if her panties were everywhere but her ass. No matter how many times we would tell her to hide her panties, she wouldn't simply scoff, and walk away.

I don't know how, but I had managed to fall back asleep. And two hours later, our alarm clock rang, and the sun was shining. At this time, we'd usually be able to hear the trackers engines roar, but today was different. Today was Mr. Whitlock's 49th birthday, which meant everyone had the day off to celebrate. I got up from my bed and stretched my arms. I glanced over at Alice, who had already gotten up from her bed and was now checking her phone for service. She snapped it shut. Alice realized I was awake and smiled at me.

"How was your sleep?" She asked, walking over to her dresser.

"Alright," I shrugged. "yours?"

"Eh, could of been better if Barbie didn't wake me up." Alice said. I laughed. It was amazing how many nickname's Alice had for Rosalie.

"Thank god we had the day off today." Alice sighed. She pulled out a white dress.

"I agree." I sighed. Today we'd been told that we would all have to be outside, and enjoy the sun, and make new friends. Alice walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I got up from my bed and walked to my dresser. What to wear? I asked myself. I pulled out an old band shirt and a pair of white shorts. It would have to do. Alice came back out of the bathroom, but was now wearing the white dress she had picked out. The dress was just above her knees, and went straight across her neck, with short little sleeves. It seemed to big for her body, it was a shapeless dress. But Alice could still pull it off. I took my turn and went to the bathroom and got ready. Once I was fully dressed and cleaned up, I walked out and joined Alice. Alice put on a pair of large black sun-glasses.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded. We walked out of our cabin and made our way to the dinner hall.

Once we had our breakfast Alice and I looked around for a place to to sit down. My eyes landed on Jasper, who smiled and waved us over. Once we reached him, Alice and I sat down.

"Mornin' ladies." Jasper said, his Southern drawl kicking in.

"Morning." We replied. I took a bite of my toast and looked around the room. Rosalie was sitting down with a group of young of girls, all looking up at her.

"So its your dads birthday, huh?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Yep. Old mans turning 49. Gettin' close to the big 5-0." He chuckled at the last part.

"It's nice that he lets everyone have the day off." I said. Jasper nodded.

"Dad likes to have big parties." He said. Suddenly a bronzed haired boy, whos name I remembered was Edward, sat down next to Jasper, his plate flopping down next to his.

"Good morning." He said.

"How are you?" Jasper asked.

"Alright." Edward shrugged. We sat in silence for a moment, enjoying our breakfast. Suddenly we heard an ear piercing scream from the other side of the hall. Rosalie stood, the front of her top ( Which was white) was soaked through, revealing a pink laced bra.

"You meathead!" She snapped. Emmett stared at her, shocked. He glanced down at her top, his eyes widened. Jasper sighed and got up from his seat. He walked over to Rosalie and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and walked out of the room. Jasper came back, followed by Emmett. The both sat down.

"Great job, Emmett." Edward smirked. I noticed his smile was crooked.

"Shut up." Emmett snapped. Alice stiffled a laugh, which won her a glare from Emmett.

"So how do you guys celebrate?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Beer." Emmett said simply.

"Relaxing." Edward added.

"Sitting in the sun." Jasper sighed happily.

"That reminds me, nice day outside, we should go for a swim later." Emmett told the boys.

"Good idea." Edward agreed. "Would you girls like to come with us?" He asked.

Alice and I looked at each other. Alice simple shrugged.

"Sure.. I mean, it's not like we have anything else to do."

Alice and I meant Edward, Jasper and Emmett at one in the afternoon at the main entrance. They had on their swim trunks and a shirt.

"So where's the pool?" Alice asked. They burst out laughing, gaining a questioning look from Alice.

"Follow us." Jasper said, not bothering to answer Alice's question. We did as we were told and followed the boys, unsure of where they were taking us.

"Bella, I'm starting to think this is a bad idea." Alice whispered as the boys lead in the front.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"What if they try to seduce us?" She said. I laughed out loud, causing Alice to "shhs" me.

"Alice, they aren't going to do that." I said. "These guys are harmless."

"That's what you think." She muttered. We caught up with the guys, and after ten minutes of walking, and a couple cuts from walking through the forest, we arrived at a fairly large pond. Alice took a step forward and looked around.

"I still don't see a pool." She said.

"That my friend, is because here we don't swim in pools, we swim in lakes and ponds, such as this one." Edward explained. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"You seriously expect me to swim in that?" She asked.

"Why not? The waters clean." Jasper told her. I took a step closer to Alice and looked around us. Tree's surrounded the pond, with only a few clear spots, where people could set down their things.

"Bella, are you going to go in?" Alice asked. I looked at the water. It did seem clean. I took a deep breath, and stripped out of my clothing, leaving only my swimsuit on, and ran before I could make sense of what I was doing.

A rush of cold spread through my body, sending shivers everywhere. I rose to the surface and looked at Alice and the boys. Their eyes were wide. Emmett grinned and took off his shirt.

"Cannon ball!" He boomed before jumping into the water. Water splashed all over my face. Emmett came back up, still grinning like a little kid on Christmas.

"Come on in Alice!" I shouted. I swam near the shore and waved to Alice. She hesitated for a moment.

"Come on Alice, it really isn't that bad." Edward assured her. Alice sighed and stripped down to her bikini. She walked to the edge of the pond and dipped her big toe in, sending shivers through her body. She pulled away. She stared at me, giving me the I-don't-want-to-do-this-look. I smiled at her, reminding her it wasn't so bad. I looked back, realizing Emmett had been quiet. He wasn't there. Alice suddenly gasped, I whipped my head, only to see Alice being pulled in my Emmett. They both rose up, Emmett laughing and Alice looking shocked. She turned back at Emmett and glared. And before we know it, they were splashing each other, like little children. Edward and Jasper came in the water, and we all swam around.

"How did you guys find this place?" I asked Emmett, who was the nearest.

"We just found it somehow. One day, we were playing hide and seek, and Edward was hiding here. Took us a hell of a long time to find him." Emmett replied.

"And you guys come here a lot?"

"When we can." He shrugged.

Far in the distance, Alice was perched on Jasper's back, looked as if she was riding a horse and telling it where to go.

Save a horse, ride a cowboy.

We spent hours and hours in the pond. At one point, Emmett suggested to play marco polo. We had agreed, but all got out of the expect for Alice, who snuck up behind him, and attacked him. We all laughed as Emmett gasped in shock. It began to get dark, and we all got out. Once we were fully dressed, we made our way back to the Orchard, laughing and talking about the pond. Once we got back, everyone was outside, getting ready for the cook-out, celebrating Mr. Whitlocks birthday. Rosalie was sitting on a log, surrounded by the same girls as this morning.

"Looks like Rosalie found a possy." Alice muttered.

We gathered around the huge campfire, sitting down with the boys. The sky was turning pink, the sun leaving us slowly.

"How do you like it here?" Someone asked suddenly. I turned around and faced Edward.

"It's great." I replied. "I mean, it's nice. Calm, something I'm not really used too." I told him.

"Where are you from?"

"Forks." I told him, he stared at me, confused. "It's this small town in Washington." I specified.

"Ah." He said, understanding.

"Where are you from?" I asked him.

"Chicago." He said.

"Oh, so you go back home at the end of summer?"

"No, I live here now. I've lived here for a couple years now."

"Is that why your so close with Jasper and Emmett?" I asked him. He chuckled and nodded. We sat in silence for a moment.

"How old are you?" I asked, staring into the flames of the fire.

"17." He said. "You?"

"17." I told him. I turned back to see Alice chatting with a girl, talking about clothes, ignoring Emmett. Emmett sat between the girl and Alice, looking bored and irritated.

"Have Emmett and Alice ever met?" I asked, "I mean, it looked like they hate eachother." I examined.

"I guess you could say that." Edward laughed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's not my story to tell." He smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment. A bowl filled with hotdogs suddenly landed on my lap. I took one from the bowl and passed it to Edward. Edward looked at the meet and gave it to the person next to him.

"Not hungry?" I asked.

"No, I just don't eat meat." He told me. "Excuse me." He said before getting up. I watched Edward go and walk into the house. I turned back to Alice.

"Whoa, these are really good." Alice said, taking a bite of her hotdog.

"Best you'll ever taste." Jasper chimed in, taking Edward's spot next to me. "But you haven't tasted anything yet. Just wait till you taste the apple pie." He sighed dreamily.

"It's good?" Alice asked.

"Best thing you'll ever taste." Emmett answered. Alice hesitated for a moment, before turning back to Emmett. She stared at him for a moment.

"Better be right big boy." She said, before playfully smacking his chest. Emmett sighed in relief, as if some peace offering had just been done. I'd have to ask Alice about it later. Edward came back and sat down next to Jasper, holding a hotdog.

"Veggie dog?" I asked. He nodded and took a bite out of the hotdog. Jasper just shook his head.

"What Southern male doesn't like meat." He muttered.

"That's a very big stereotype Jasper." Edward told him. Jasper rolled his eyes and took a bite of his hotdog. I noticed at the corner of my eye Rosalie getting up, slowly she made her way towards us, her hips moving from side to side.

"My god, the girl walks like she's on a runway." Alice said. Rosalie glared at Alice, having heard what she had said.

"Jasper, where are the phones?" She asked.

"In the house." Jasper replied. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No." She replied, though quickly glanced at Alice and I.

"Actually," Alice pipped in, "there is something wrong. Rosalie, I'd appreciate it if you didn't leave you collection of panties on the floor everywhere." Rosalie's eyes widened for a moment, before changing into fury.

"Panties?" Emmett asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you listening to this conversation." Rosalie snapped.

"Emmett McCarty." Emmett greeted.

"Do you really think I care?" Rosalie asked.

"Who knows, maybe some day we'll end up getting married. Then you'll care." He said, winking at her.

"Ugh." Rosalie groaned. She stomped away and made her way to the house.

"Ten bucks I get in those pants by the end of the summer." Emmett bet. Alice scoffed.

"Your on." Edward said.

"I really wish you guys wouldn't talk about my step cousin like that." Jasper muttered. We spent the rest of the dinner talking and listening to stories about the Orchard that told. As Jasper had told us, the apple pie had been amazing, Alice and I even having seconds. Once everything was done, Alice and I headed back to our cabin. I walked over to my bed and laid down on it, tired. Alice suddenly gasped, very loudly. I snapped up and looked at her.

"What?" I asked, alarmed. Alice looked angry.

Very angry.

She picked up a lacy pair of panties from her bed and glared at it.

"The bitch did this on purpose." She said, shaking with anger.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because it was placed neatly on my pillow!" Alice shouted. "I mean seriously! It's not like I fucking love panties or anything!" Alice said. Suddenly, Alice's face was thoughtful. She smirked. "But.. I do know something who does.." She said. I though back at dinner.

"Panties?" Emmett said, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Alice! No!" I said.

"Oh yes Bella." Alice smirked. She grabbed my hand pulled me out of the cabin, panties in her other hand, leading me to the white house.


	4. Surprise on the Pillow

ella's POV

The main courtyard was empty as Alice and I walked through. The wind was cool, sending shivers down my spine. It played light music in my ears, along with Alice's breathing and my heart, which was beating rapidly. I'd told Alice many times that I wouldn't be able to do it, even giving her a list of ways I could accidentally do, which would mess up the entire operation. But even after that list, she wouldn't listen to me, which meant I had no choice but to help Alice and her sly plan. Once we were near the white house, Alice stopped. I stared at her face, she was planning something in her mind. Suddenly, she ran to the right side of the house.

"Alice." I hissed. I ran towards her. She "shhed" me and looked up. The room was dark. She looked at the tree next to us.

"Help me up." She ordered.

"What? Why?"

"So I can climb the tree." She snapped, but smiled.

"Alice, are you crazy? You could hurt yourself." I told her.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Now come on, we don't have much time." She told me. I sighed in defeat and crouched forward, allowing Alice to climb onto my back. She weighed nothing, like a bag of feathers. I stood up and wobbled a little, losing my balance slightly.

"Geez Bells, I'm not that fat." She joked. I took note that she had called me Bells, a new nickname. Once I had caught my balance, I walked over to the tree. I could feel Alice stretch up, trying to grab a branch.

"Can you just take a couple steps forward please?" She asked. I did as I was told and took two steps. Alice stretched her arms again, this time seeming to grab a hold of something.

"Jump." She told me. I hesitated for a moment, but jumped. Suddenly, Alice's tiny body left my shoulders. I looked up at the tree to see Alice upside down, her arms looped around a large branch, and her legs crouched against the tree.

"Alice, your like a monkey." I told her, laughing. Alice giggled lightly and brought her legs near her arms, wrapping them around the branch. I watched her carefully, afraid that she might fall at any moment. She began to move, her hands gripping the tree tightly. She pulled herself upwards, her little arms full of strength. And in one quick movement, she was sitting upright in the tree. I gaped as I watched her climb up all the way to the branch next to the window of the room.

"Is anyone in there?" I asked her.

"No." She whispered. I looked around me, making sure no one was there.

The coast was clear. Alice slid to the window slowly, knowing that one bad movement could send her falling. Once she was at the window safely, she began to try and open it. With her luck, the window was unlock, either that or broken. She opened the window silently and climb in.

"Bella?" Someone suddenly boomed. I stiffened. This was it, we were done. We were going to get in shit. I turned around to see Emmett coming towards me, a big grin on his face.

"Oh, hi Emmett.." I said, trying my best to smile.

"Whatya doing up so late? And why are you outside all by yourself?" He asked.

"Uh, I wanted to get some fresh air." I told him. I ran my fingers through my hair, nervous.

"Yeah, this place really is nice at night." He said, looking up at the sky. I looked above my head. Even after almost two weeks of being here, I had never notice how clear the sky was. The stars shined above our heards.

"Yeah." I replied, a little breathless.

"Well, guess I'll see you later." He said, making his way towards the house. I suddenly remember that Alice was still in the room.

"Wait!" I told him, grabbing his arm.

"Bella... We're in public." He said, winking.

"Oh please." I muttered. I had to think of something to say. "Watch the stars with me." I blurted. Emmett seemed to think this over for a moment before shrugged and sitting on the ground. I sighed in relief and looked up at the window, wondering what was taking Alice so long. I sat on the ground next to Emmett and leaned back, looking at the stars.

"You see that over there?" Emmett asked, pointing at a bunch of stars.

"Yeah."

"That's the big dipper." He told me. I studied it.

"Whoa, I've never seen the big dipper." I told him.

"Edward told me you were from a small town, can't be that many lights." Emmett wondered.

"There aren't, but Forks is the rainiest place ever, so the clouds cover the sky." I informed him.

"Ohh." He said. We sat in silence for a moment, when I suddenly heard the window open. I began to panic. I looked over at Emmett, who was still staring up at the sky. I glanced over at the window, where Alice was climbing out carefully. She looked over at me and froze, seeing Emmett sitting with me. She gave me a what-the-hell look. I widened my eyes, giving her an I-tried look. She began to climb down slowly, trying not to cause any attention.

"So," I began, trying to distract Emmett. "why did you decide to work here?"

"Jasper told me his uncle needed help at his Orchard, and my parents were bugging me about getting a job." He shrugged.

"I know what you mean." I sighed. I heard a sudden thud behind me. My palms began to sweat. Emmett turned around.

We're doomed.

He turned back and looked at his watch.

"Anyway," He began, getting up. "I'm going to go to bed. Night Bella." He said, smiling.

"Night." I said. He made his way to the house and disappeared inside. I leaped from my seat and walked towards the tree. I sighed in relief, Alice and hidden behind the tree. Before I knew what was happening, Alice began to run, grabbing my arm.

Once we got to the cabin, we slammed open the door and shut it behind us. Alice smiled, her breath heavy.

"What is wrong with you two?" Rosalie suddenly asked. She was laying on her stomach, reading an old Vogue magazine.

"Nothing." Alice said.

The weather was warm today. I placed an apple in the basket and wiped my forehead. The apple fields were quiet today, everyone concentrating on their picking, hoping that if they finished early, they'd be allowed to go relax. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail, annoyed that it kept falling in my eyes. Alice sighed beside me.

"I hate getting sweaty." She mumbled. I smiled at her and grabbed another apple from the tree. Emmett had been right, the pain in my arm was slowly going down. I placed the apple in the basket, but missed entirely. Someone kicked it lightly, and it landed in both their hands. I looked up to see Edward.

"You might want to drink water." He told me, placing the apple in the basket. He opened a bag and threw a water bottle at me.

"Thanks." I said, taking a big sip of water.

"It's important to keep hydrated." He told me. Alice walked over and took a deep breath.

"Can I have a sip?" She asked. I nodded and handed her the bottle. She took a big sip and sighed. "It's so hot."

"It was never like this in Forks." I agreed.

"You get used to it after a while." Edward chuckled. "Anyway, I have to get to work, I'll see you girls later."

"So there isn't a lot of sun in Forks?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, it's like, the rainiest place you'll ever see." I laughed. "Where are you from?"

" Biloxi, Mississippi." She replied.

"Oh cool.." I said, though I had never heard of the place.

"Heads up!" I voice suddenly said. Alice looked back and ducked just in time before an apple could hit her in the face. Two boys can running towards us.

"Sorry 'bout that, Tyler's got terrible aim." The dark blond boy said.

"Shut up Mike." The boy, Tyler snapped. Mike rolled his eyes and looked at us.

"I'm Mike Newton, and this is Tyler Crowley" He introduced.

"Hi, I'm Bella, and this is Alice." I said.

"Haven't seen you girls around here before, you guys new here?" Mike asked. Alice and I nodded. "Well if you girls need anything, just ask for Mike." He said, smiling.

"We'll keep that in mind." Alice said, smiling back. The boys began to walk back, when Tyler suddenly hit Mike.

"You sound so desperate." He laughed.

"Shut up man!" Mike said, hitting Tyler back.

"He's kinda cute.." Alice mused. I stared at her. "What?" She laughed.

"I don't know.. He just seems..." I wasn't sure, but there was something about him. We went back t our work, and finally it was lunch time.

As we sat down in the hall and ate our lunches, I noticed the sky was getting darker and darker. I knew this color all too well.

"It's going to rain." I told them. Alice stared at me.

"How do you know?"

"When you live in Forks, you can recognized that color anywhere." I sighed.

"Hopefully it will just go by." Jasper hoped. But just as he finished his sentence, heavy rain drops fell on the window. Jasper sighed. "Guess work is over for the day." He muttered.

"Thank god." Alice breathed. Suddenly the door flew open, and Mike and Tyler made their way towards us.

"Heyy. How ya likin da rain girlll." Mike said, shaking his soaking wet hair above Alice.

"Stop!" She shrieked, laughing.

"Dang it's raining cats and dogs out there." Tyler said.

"I know man, can you come here for a minute," Mike began, he leaned against Tyler and began to dry his head on his jacket.

"Yo what what the h-" Tyler started, but he began to run.

"Hey! I'm not done!" Mike said, and ran towards Tyler.

"Idiots." Edward sighed. The door burst open again.

"GUYS," Emmett started, panting. "YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT WAS ON MY PILLOW LAST NIGHT!"

"Calm down, Emmett." Jasper said.

"I can't! Look!" He said. And as if on cue, as Emmett pulled out the thong, Rosalie was walking by. Her eyes widened as the saw what Emmett was holding.

"That's mine!" She said, grabbing it. "Pervert! Where did you get it?" She demanded.

"It was on my pillow." He said. Rosalie slowly turned towards Alice and I, her eyes full of fury.

"Which one of you did it?" She asked, her tone hush. Alice and I said nothing. "Which one of you did it?" She asked again, her tone rising.

"I did." Alice said after a moment, stand up from her seat. Rosalie stared at Alice.

"You bit-" She was ready to leap, but Jasper grabbed her and pulled her out of the room. Alice stood still.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked her, getting up to stand with her.

"I'll see you later." She said. She walked out of the room. I sighed and sat back down.

"So.. What do you guys do on rainy days?" I asked.

Alice's POV

I walked out of the room and out into the cold rain. I looked around the Orchard, Jasper and Rosalie were out of sight. I ducked out into the rain and began to run towards the white house. With my luck, Jasper sat on the porch, watching the rain. I walked up the stairs and stood in front of him. I wiped the rain from my face.

"Is she really mad?" I asked him. He nodded his head, his eyes still fixed on the rain. "I'm scared."

"You should be." He said, smirking lightly. I gulped and looked away. "She'll get over it, I'm sure. Just be ready for the next week, it'll be hell."

"I'm used to that." I sighed and sat down next to him. He shifted in his seat slightly and moved over. We sat in silence for a moment.

"Did she say anything?" I asked.

"Only that you were going to get it." He said, shrugging.

"I wasn't thinking.. I had an adrenaline rush. They make you do crazy things. You can google it." I said, trying to add a little humor. He did not smile. Jasper had never really spoken to nor had he ever even looked at me. The only time we had actually had any contact, was the day at the pond. Ever since then, he seemed to have stayed away from me. He leaned against the bench, as if he wanted to be as far away as me as he could. I lowered my head a little and sniffed my arm pit. No smell. I looked over at Jasper, he was still staring at the rain. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get anymore information and got up. I walked to my cabin, a little afraid.

When I got in, the room was empty, expect for Rosalie's bed.

"Dad, get me out of here." She said, her voice shaking slightly. "I don't care if you have to end your trip! Dad I'm in hell here! No, Jasper isn't helping at all! Dad? Dad I'm losing you. Dad?" She was saying. She snapped her phone shut and threw it against the wall. She got up from her bed and turned around. She jumped a little when she noticed me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice full of venom.

"I live here.." I said. We stared at each other for a long time.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry.. I wasn't thinking."

"Of course you weren't." She muttered. "Do you even have a brain?"

I winced a little. "Yeah, I do. But I guess I wasn't thinking when I did that."

"I don't even care if someone saw my underwear Alice. That's not even it." She snapped.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"I was sent here against my own fucking will. And to make things worse, you and Bella decided to have a pack to do anything to fucking try and break me down. I was suppose to travel Europe with my best friend Alice, and now I'm stuck here with a bunch of bitches who steal my underwear and bring them to god knows who's room!"

"Well you know Rosalie, you aren't the best roommate either! You shower at five in the morning, you glare at us whenever we say something that doesn't even mean anything to you. You leave your god damn underwear everywhere! Even on my freakin' pillow!"

"And you think I want to be like that?" She shouted.

"Well by the looks of it yeah!" I shouted back.

"Of course you do. Because that's what I am to everyone. I'm just the hot bitch girl. That's what they call me. '' Look at that girl, she's so fucking hot.'' ''Yeah but I hear she's a bitch.'' Bitch, bitch, bitch! That's all they ever call me. Even my own freakin' father calls me a bitch. And you know why? Because if I'm not a bitch people like you are going to end up fucking up my life." She said. Tears formed in her eyes. I was speechless.

"What makes you think people are going to walk all over you if you aren't..." I didn't want to use the word.

"A bitch? Because I've let it happen before." She informed me.

"But that was one, or a group of person Rosalie. Not everyone is like that." Rosalie seemed to think about this for a moment. She wipped a tear away from her eyes and sighed. "I wouldn't of called you a bitch if I'd seen the real you the first day Rosalie." I told her.

"Well, it's a little late for that isn't it." She said, chuckling darkly.

"No.. Listen, if things keep staying like this for the whole summer, summers going to be long. How about we stay mutual?" I suggested. Rosalie thought for a moment.

"Fine. But this doesn't mean your forgiven." She told me. I smiled lightly. Rosalie walked into the bathroom and I could hear the water starting.


	5. A Better Looking Summer

**Bella's POV**

Over the week, things had finally began to calm down in our cabin. Rosalie and Alice were now civil, and Rosalie had even smiled at me.

Once.

Over the weeks that passed, I also began to notice more things about the Orchard, but something interested me the most. I realized how _empty _the Orchard was on Saturday nights. I also realized why every Saturday night vans would pull up, fill up with people and leave. I'd always thought those people were going to get supplies or visit family. But then Alice and I realized. Those vans brought people to a little town about twenty minutes away. As soon as Alice had realized it, she immediately declared that we were going to go in town. We got ready at around six o'clock ( after being informed that vans left at 7:30 sharp.) and ran to the vans and got there just in time.

"Passes?" The man asked as we got to the front of the van.

"Passes?" Alice asked.

"Is this your first year here?" The man asked. Alice and I nodded. "Rules are that all new comers must get passes from the boss to go out to the town." He informed us.

"Seriously?" Alice asked, sounding disappointed. The man nodded. Alice and I moved out of the way, allowing the next person in line to go in the van.

"Great." Alice muttered as we began to walk back to our cabin.

"What are we suppose to do now?"

"No idea."

I sighed. We now had no plans. "There go our plans.." I glanced at Alice and noticed she had a slick smirk and was staring intensely ahead.

"Maybe not.." She said. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me across the lawn towards an old truck. Suddenly, Edward, Emmett and Jasper came out of the house and make their way to the truck.

"Oh, hello Bella, Alice." Edward greeted.

"Hey Edward, boys." Alice smiled. "You guys heading off somewhere?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we were just heading into town." Emmett replied.

"Lucky.." Alice pouted. I could see what she was doing now. "Bella and I were going to go, but we didn't know we had to get permission." Alice sighed. "So now we have to stay here.. All alone... with nothing to do.." She trailed off. The guys glanced quickly at one and other and Edward sighed.

"Get in the truck." He said. Alice squealed and hugged Edward tightly before grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the truck. The boys got in the truck, Edward getting into the drivers seat and we were on our way.

The drive to town was pretty quiet. Alice, Jasper and I chattered quietly in the back while Edward and Emmett listened to the radio. At a stop sign, a couple girls honked and winked at the boys, totally ignoring Alice and I. Alice smirked and stretched from her seat and kissed Edward on the cheek before waving at the girls. The girls immediately brought their attention back to the road, cause Alice to giggle.

The town was very small. A couple little stores, a bar, restaurants, it was really a small place. But I was used to it. It reminded me of home. Alice on the other hand was amazed by how small it was. She had never been to a place so small. She asked where the mall was, only be to informed that there were no malls here.

"But where do people shop?" She gasped. The boys told her that when people wanted to shop, they had to go down to the next town. Alice could never live in a place like this.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going too the lake." Jasper replied.

"Isn't the lake at the Orchard?" Alice asked.

"It's another one. We are meeting a couple of our friends there." Edward explained. I stiffened a little. _Great. Having to meet more new people._ I was terrible at meeting new people. We drove for ten more minutes before finally arriving at a random driveway. We got out of the car and followed the boys. We walked through an enormous corn field -which Emmett had pretty much destroyed wherever he had walked. Once we arrive, we were greeted by three boys.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett!" A boy shouted.

"Garrett!" They shouted back, making their way towards the boys. Alice and I glanced at each other and followed them. Garrett looked back at Alice and I with a questioning look.

"Guys, this is Bella," Edward said gesturing towards me, "and this is Alice." He finished, pointing at Alice. "Girls, this is Garrett, that's Laurent and he's James." Edward introduced. Alice and I waved slightly at the boys.

"Did you bring the stuff?" The man named Laurent asked. Jasper nodded. I suddenly realized that Emmett had been holding a large bag.

"Then lets go." James said, getting up. The boys began to walk into the woods. Jasper turned and gestured us to follow them.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Alice.

"No idea.." We looked back and the boys, and then began to follow them. Once we had caught up to them, we began to listen to their conversation.

"... Kate, Victoria and Irina are already there." James was saying. My palms began to sweat. Where were we going? Why were we going deeper into the woods? Why didn't we stay at the lake? All these questions ran through my mind. I glanced at Alice, she looked as confused as I felt. She was playing with her fingers, pulling them and cracking them. Finally, we emerged from the woods, and into an open field.

A baseball field.

It was old.. The stands were mostly broken, and the metal of the baseball diamond was rusty. The grass was yellow, making crunchy sounds under our steps. At the end of the field, three girls sat on benches on the side lines. They were giggling about something. Suddenly, the blond girl realized that we were here. She jumped from her seat and began to run towards us.

"Hi!" She greeted. She ran to Garrett and threw her arms around him. Once she had let him go, she threw her arms around Jasper, Edward and Emmett. "Oh my god! I haven't seen you boys in forever! How are you?" She asked, letting go of them.

"It's only been a couple months, Kate." Emmett chuckled.

"You could of at least called." She muttered.

"We're sorry Kate. But there's been a lot more work at the farm."

"Speaking of the farm.." Kate said, turning her attention towards Alice and I. "looks like you brought some workers with you?" She asked.

"Yep. Kate, Bella Alice. Bella, Alice, Kate." Jasper said.

"Nice to meet you." Kate smiled.

"Hi." Alice said, smiling back. I smiled as well.

"Are you guys coming or what?" The redhead across the field asked.

"Coming!" Kate shouted. Kate grabbed Garrett's hand and began to run to the other side of the field. Everyone else ran with them.

"I haven't been in a place like this is so long." Alice sighed, looking at her surroundings.

"It's a baseball field Alice." I laughed.

"Hey, I haven't seen a baseball game since I was two." She said, sticking out her tongue before beginning to run to the other side of the field. I followed Alice. As I was about to run my last step, I felt both my feet leave the ground. I gasped as I began to go down. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, catching me before I hit the ground. I looked up and saw Edward, with a big smirk on his face. He brought me up and chuckled slightly.

"Thanks." I said, blushing furiously. "Your welcome." He said, chuckling again. I stared at him for a moment, looked at his features. His skin was flawless, and smooth. His features were sharp, but soft. His skin was pale white, making his green eyes deeper and his lips darker.

"You guys coming?" Emmett suddenly boomed. I jumped a little at the suddenly noise, having felt like everything around had disappeared.

"Right." I stuttered, I moved slightly but felt something keeping me still. I glanced down and notice Edward had not taken his arms away.

"Right. Sorry." He said, shaking his head. Edward walked away and joined the others. Alice walked towards me.

"What was that about?" She asked. I noticed that her hair was now up in a high ponytail, and she had a baseball hat on.

" What was what about?" I asked. "Where'd you get the hat?" I asked, pointing at her head.

"Emmett gave it to me." She grinned.

"Alright, since we've got more players let's make the teams." Laurent said.

"I suggest team one be : Victoria, Laurent, Alice, Jasper and Garrett?" Edward said.

"Sounds good."

"What about her?" Alice asked, pointing to a brunette.

"That's Irina, and this is Victoria. Irina is our empire." Jasper explained.

"Gotta keep an eye on these people. They like to cheat." Irina warned.

"Do not!" Kate laughed.

"Maybe sometimes." Victoria admitted, smirking.

"We'll go in field first." Jasper said.

" Alright. Good luck." Emmett joked. Jasper smacked Emmett in the back of the head before he and his team made their way to the field. Alice was talking quietly to Jasper. Jasper spoke quickly and handed Alice the ball.

"Just throw it." Jasper said, taking a few strides back. Alice nodded and pulled her arm back, before throwing the ball to Jasper. The ball barely made it to his feet. Alice sighed.

"It's okay. You can try again." Jasper said, smiling a little.

"Let's play ball!" Emmett boomed. Emmett stepped up to bat first. He held the bat tightly in both his hands. He crouched down a little and focused on Alice. Alice seemed hesitant for a moment. She took a stepped forward, her right arm going back, before she through the ball towards Emmett. The ball hit Emmett's knee.

"Ouch!" Emmett yelped.

"Smooth. Pick the worst pitcher." James muttered. Irina threw the ball back to Alice. Alice glanced at Jasper, who seemed to have blinked twice quickly. Alice shook herself and took a step forward. Her arm went back and her left leg rose to her shoulder, and the ball went flying towards Emmett. The ball flew past his bat.

"Strike one!" Irina shouted. Emmett gaped at Alice.

"Ohh, I see your game! Bring it on Pixie!"

Irina passed the ball back to Alice. Alice did her pointy foot pitch again. Emmett hit the ball with all his force. The ball flew in the air, in the direction were Jasper was located. Jasper kept his eyes on the ball, he calculated each step in his head. Jasper jumped for the ball, but it fell back behind him. Jasper ran quickly and grabbed the ball and threw it to Victoria. Victoria ran and caught the ball. Once the ball was in her glove, she grabbed it with her other hand and threw it to Alice. I glanced over to Emmett and saw him coming close to home base. The ball landed in Alice's hand. Alice threw the ball with all her force to Irina, but it was too late. Emmett had already made it home base. "That's right baby! HOMERUN!" Emmett boomed. Kate clapped and got up from the bench.

"Come on Bella, we're in the field now." Edward said. I nodded and made my way towards the field. As Alice and I crossed paths, I could hear she and Victoria's conversation.

"Nice throws. I could teach you another if you want. I've got a wicked curve ball." Victoria was saying. Alice smiled at me before returning to her conversation.

"Bella, you can go to first base if you'd like." Kate said. I nodded and made my way to first base. I began to fidget a little. I wasn't very good at sports.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure you'll be fine." Edward said, walking by. I looked at him, it was as if he had read my mind. Once we were all in place, Laurent stepped up to bat. He placed himself in the same position that Emmett had previously. Kate went to the center of the field and prepared for her throw. She lifted her left arm and threw the ball to Laurent. Laurent missed by a little. His mouth moved slightly, as if he had just cussed. He repositioned himself and got ready for Kate's throw. Kate threw the ball again. Another miss.

"Strike two." Irina said. Laurent sighed heavily and got ready. Kate threw the ball one last time.

"Strike three! You're out!" Irina said.

"Yeah yeah.." Laurent huffed. Jasper sat up from the bench and walked to the plate. He took the bat from Laurent and positioned himself. His eyes focused intensely on Kate. I glanced at Kate and saw her smirk a little. She lifted her arm and flicked the ball too Jasper. Jasper swung his bat, hitting the ball directly. The ball began to make its way towards me. Shit! I thought of the most logical thing to do. I lifted my arm up, ready to catch the ball. I glanced up and saw it coming straight down at me. I freaked. As soon as the ball had contact with my clove, I inched away, letting the ball fall. Jasper was near my base. I bent down as fast as I could and tried to pick up the ball.

"Use your other hand Bella!" James shouted at me. I glanced down at the hand I was using.

It was the one with the baseball glove.

By the time I had finally picked up the ball, Jasper had already stepped on first base.

"Smooth Bella." Jasper joked.

"I'm not good at sports!" I told him. Jasper laughed and looked back. Victoria was now up to bat. She had pulled back her wild curly red hair back into a pony tail. She picked up the bat from the ground and blew off all the dust. Once she was ready, Kate did her little routine. Victoria hit it the first time, just like Jasper had. Victoria began to run, fast. The ball was headed in Edward's direction. The ball flew past Edward, whom had began to run for the ball. Victoria ran past my base and was beginning to make a run for second base. Jasper was also moving, running towards third. Edward reappeared with the ball in his hand. As Victoria was making her way to third, Jasper threw the ball to James. Victoria glanced at the ball in the air. I held my breath. Suddenly, Victoria was going down.

She was doing the splits.

Her right foot landed on the base seconds before the ball landed in James's hand.

"Yay!" Alice cheered. Victoria looked up, grinning madly.

"Whoa." I breathed.

The game went on for an hour and half. The final score was 12 to 10 for our team. But it didn't seem to matter. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. We all walked back to the lake, talking about the game.

"How did I cheat?" Kate demanded as she playfully pushed Garrett.

"As if you didn't have a joy buzzer when you were at second base, Missy." He said, hanging his arm around her neck. Kate giggled. Once we got back to the lake, the boys gathered big logs and placed them in a neat little sitting area. Once they were placed, they got some old tree branches and other things and lit up a fire.

"Feels good to do this again." Jasper sighed.

"Amen to that." Emmett agreed.

"So where you girls from?" Irina asked.

"I'm from Biloxi, Mississippi." Alice replied.

"Forks Washington." I said.

"Really? Even been to Port Angeles?" Kate asked. I nodded.

"Cool! I lived there."

"No way." I said.

"Yep, lived there my whole childhood." Kate smiled.

"It's a small world." Victoria sighed. We sat in silence for a moment. I glanced up at the sky. The stars were shining bright again, as they always did.

"Do you guys do this a lot?" Alice asked.

"Do what?" Laurent asked.

"Play baseball.. and like, just sit outside and watch the stars." She explained.

"Yeah. It's probably one of the most entertaining things to do around here." Edward replied.

"Yep.. If we aren't at the farm, were either here, the baseball field or the pond." Jasper said.

"That's crazy.." Alice said, amazed.

"You don't have to be surrounded by malls to have fun Alice." Edward joked.

"In my world, yes." Alice said, sticking out her tongue.

"Then you're not going to be able to make it through the summer." James muttered. We all laughed as Alice just glared at James for a moment. Silence fell again, but it wasn't awkward. Suddenly Jasper stood straight.

"What time is it?" He asked, a surge of panic in his voice. Victoria checked her watch.

"11:30." She said.

"Shit!" Emmett said, getting up from his seat.

"We gotta go." Edward said.

"Come on Bella, Alice!" Jasper said. Alice and I glanced at each other before getting up from our seats. We said a quick good-bye to everyone before heading off through the corn field. We ran across it and jumped into the truck. Jasper stepped on the gas and we were off.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We are going to be late." Edward informed us. We drove quickly down the town, everything we pass a blur.

"Jasper! Could you slow down a little!" Alice asked.

"We don't have time to slow down Alice." Jasper muttered, focusing on the road. Alice sat down in her seat and closed her eyes.

Finally we arrived back at the orchard.

Jasper's uncle was there, expecting us.

We stepped out of the truck and stared at Mr. Whitlock.

"Do you boys know what time it is?" asked, his voice low.

"Sorry Sir, we lost track of time." Jasper explained.

"And you girls," said, turning towards Alice and I. "did you girls have permission to go out?" He asked us.

"No.." Alice said, lowering her head. stared at all of us.

"You boys can't go out next weekend." He said finally. "And I'm giving you girls a warning, since it's your first time. But don't let it happen again." He said. turned and disappeared into the white house. Alice and I turned to the boys.

"Thanks for bringing us along tonight." Alice said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was fun." I added.

"You're welcome. Anyway, better get going to bed. Night ladies." Jasper said. We all said out good nights and headed off our own ways.

"That was fun." Alice mused.

"It was." I agreed. We walked to our cabin in silence, our eyes locked on the stars.

This summer was looking better and better everyday.


End file.
